


Perfect Illusion

by Sully122



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian has problems, John is a cinnamon roll, John is real or not, M/M, Perfect illusion, angsts with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully122/pseuds/Sully122
Summary: “It was perfect illusionSomewhere in all the confusionYou were so perfectYou were a, you were a perfect illusion”Based on Perfect Illusion by Lady GagaJohn’s perfect on Brian’s eye.He doesn’t question it not thinks of it.





	Perfect Illusion

 

-Who are you?- ask the little boy with curly hair staying hidden under the bed sheets

 

-I’m whatever you want me to be-He keep watching him, in the dark, just staring.

-Aren’t you scare of me?- he reply again

 

-Will you hurt me?- he tighten the sheets in a second.

 

-Never-

 

-Well why should I ever be scared of you?-he smiled

 

 

(...)

 

Brian May was 4 years old when he meant John he decided to name him like that because he didn’t have name of his own he just appear on his bed one night. He decided not to give in but to think positive that now he had a friend to play cars with or hear bed time stories in night with his mother.The feeling when he was with him just felt right, like nothing in the world matters just him and his beautiful sneaky smile, it’s was just perfect. He was perfect. John was way more taller than Brian, maybe he was older, maybe he just got a condition Brian thought.

 

-Look! Look! John the green car I just made!- Brian took the car to his face and smile brightly to him with his one tooth missing. John smiled and nod.

 

-It’s beautiful, Bri- That’s the nickname he got from him and he’s the only one that can use it and maybe he’s might be the only one that knows, but that wasn’t the point.

 

 

He laughs.

 

 

His parents watch from the far, curious but just thought it was cute. Any parent thought the same if there little boy was just talking and laughing. His mother stood up from the chair of the kitchen and walk to the living room where his son and John was in with a smile that is similar to Brian’s.

 

-Brian, it’s time for dinner, dear organized your play set-

 

-Can John come?- he smile

 

-Of course- His mother smile back and headed to the kitchen where the dinner was prepare.

 

-Come John! You will love what mum did! It’s spaghetti! I love spaghetti and you?-

 

-I love what ever you like-

 

-Well I think you like spaghetti-

 

John huff and smile. -How you know?-

 

-Because I’m your super beast friend..right?-

 

-Right- His smile grew larger but emptier.

 

 

So they proceeded on going to the kitchen table.

 

 

(...)

 

 

-It’s so bloody awesome, you just HAVE to see it I called it ‘Red Velvet’-

 

Brian was 12 on the year his father and him created his first guitar. John’s meeting got randomly when he started middle school sometime he would be with him, sometime not but when he was with him on school days he would try to show him to his friends but they would just laughs at him and tell him to ‘grow up’ he didn’t believe them. He was a big boy now but what hurts the most was that Deaky (the nickname he decided to give him) turn sad or just upset, no one ever have seen John except him, which was kinda weird but a nice wired.

 

-Bloody hell! Know I’m exited Bri! You seem so exited and now I’m exited and now we are exited!-

 

He wind lie when he notice his friend becoming dumber and dumber but he just thought it was kinda cute.

 

That year was exactly the year he felt ‘butterflies on his stomach’ when he was next to him he felt free and happy like he was unstoppable. His beautiful long hair and his brown eyes with glitter on them and his smile and laugh was just..something entirely new to Brian even thought he knew him forever. But he was just so bloody perfect.

 

-Oh, Brian? Bri, are you ok? Your face is flutter- he giggle. Damn it. That sweet and loving giggle that made him sweat.

 

-Pff o-of course! Why wouldn’t I be...?- he laughs it off like it was nothing.

 

He felt John’s hand especially thumb going throughout his cheeks and just soften his right side of his cheek. He blush.

 

-You know..you can always trust me..right? We’re super best friends..right? Right!- he smile flutter into a grin and remove his hand . His cheek felt cold.

 

 

The walk come has silent but comfy at least for Deaky but for Brian was burst of confusion and doubt. Why was he so nervous around him now like there’s creatures around them and his there only hope or like his the king and John’s the knight that makes his heart burst into millions of beat at once. He won’t lie. He can grow to like this strange unspoken logic that his heart does. Only because of him.

 

 

When they once got in Brian greeted his mom with a kiss and walk to the back of the farm where his guitar laid untouched.

 

-Here is it! The Red Velvet..- he walk to it and carry it to his friend. John watch amaze at his creation.

 

-Bri, this is amazing- he watch as it was a miracle or a precious thing but it was precious for Brian. John let out a sad sigh.

 

-Are you..-

 

-I’m fine, I just..I want to learn how to play the guitar-

 

That made Brian heart skip a beat.

 

-I-I Can show you! I know pretty well how to play the guitar- he smile trying to not explote of happiness.

 

-I’ll be honer-

 

He pull the guitar up to his chest and started to play a sweet note trying not to make a lot of noise for the neighbors to hear but at least see the shining eyes of the tall one and his smile stain on his face. It was a perfect. He was perfect.

 

-Here you can have it-

 

-Thank you so much Brian..it really means. A lot to me-

 

That damn bloody smile with be the end of him.

 

-Hey Brian...What is this?-

 

-That’s the HeadStock-

 

-and this?-

 

-The Frets-

 

-this?-

 

-That’s the whole guitar Deaky-

 

 

This is going to be a long day.

 

 

(...)

 

He was now 16 and life was shitty.

 

High School was hell so many heartless and border people with he was in the same class in and in a very long time he felt like he didn’t fit in. People stop talking to him just because they thought he was nuts of needed help but Brian didn’t understand that, John exist. He is real. But people couldn’t see him nor feel him, but he could and touch him and talk to him. He wasn’t crazy, they were crazy not him. It took year to sink those words in his head but eventually it work. They were wrong. He was right. They weren’t perfect, John was.

 

 

He was laying on his bed. Seeing the ceiling like it was actually interesting. John rarely at a time appear but he did see him time to time.

 

-Bri, Bri..What’s the matter?- He was there, real and breathing John on top of him.

 

-..Are you real?-

 

-Do you want be to be real?-

 

-Yes! I mean of course, mate..I do..very much-

 

-Well, I’am real..Yes, why you ask?- John seat on his bed and Brian follow, shearing on the floor

 

-Why don’t people see you..and I can? I can’t bloody understand! They think I’m nuts or something-

 

-People don’t matter to me..you do, I don’t care that people see me-

 

-I do! People thing I’m like..belong on a asylum or something, I don’t even know- his voice increases with his anger, Deaky just didn’t understand, no one does.

 

-..Is there something else bothering you? Something that isn’t your school?..you been acting weird-

 

 

-Yes, I mean no, I mean I know but I’m not going to tell you..- he whisper trying not to laugh at his own words

 

-Oh my Brian..- he touch his cheek, He felt his soft skin throughout his cheek.

 

-John..I-I think I like like.. you..-

 

-Do you want me to love you?-

 

-Yes..like I like you..- he whip at his own word

 

-Brian, I love you so much..-

 

With an embrace there lips made contacts none-stop just carrying where the wing blow, not carrying at all, without knowing he was already pining John to his bed.

 

It’s was a Perfect night for Brian.

 

 

 

(...)

 

Brian was 18 when it ended all.

 

He was laying on his when the only thing that came in mind was the news he had read. It still didn’t sink in, was is all the thought that everyone was wrong except form him or was his fear of being wrong.

 

He was just an Illusion.

 

He was just a perfect illusion.

 

Perfect..

 

A arm drop down to his neck and hug him.

 

-Bri..I miss you, darling- that lust on his voice, that fake bloody voice.

 

-Don’t touch me-

 

The small one jump in surprise, he had never seen or witnessed Brian talking like that

 

-Brian, are you- he was cut of by Brian voice with rage.

 

-No John! I’m not bloody fucking fine! You liar!-

 

-Brian, please calm down..-

 

-Don’t Tell me what to do! I’m just a bloody dreamer and your just my creation-

 

John stood quiet not knowing what to do or not, his little boy grew up, more taller, stronger, knowledgeable. He isn’t the kid that build the green car with he grew up. After all, he couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t even think, Brian thought for him.

 

Brian felt betrayed, not by John but by him, how could he be so blind, no one could see John, just him. He was the one who created John. He was John.

 

-Tell me something John..explain it to me..please- He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t even have the energy to build up a fight.

 

-It wasn’t love- John began. -It was was never love, I’m just your perfect illusion, the person you would always wanted to meet, nothing else. It’s was mistaken for love, somewhere in all the confusion. Nothing else-

 

Brian was blind. He was always blind, his heart was shatter into millions of pieces, this was worst than the school bullies. He was defending something that never there.

 

John slowly walk to him with his hand open for a hug. -Brian I’m..-

 

-Don’t. You’d just don’t even touch me, don’t talk to me, don’t just don’t-

 

 

-My love, I’m sorry...-he whisper and trail off.

 

 

That was the last time he ever saw him.

 

That’s the las time he remember him.

 

 

(...)

 

In the year of 1971 Brian came back to his home town were he grew up and where he left off to live alone or that what he thought when he created Smile with his university friend and a blond boy who soon grew a bond with. After all things aren’t always perfect. His friend quit but the blond staid with him until a certain raven hair boy join the party, he was unique at his own way and they didn’t turn friend but family. One day Brian was ask by his mum to clean up the basement for her and of course he was going to drag the blond and the raven.

 

 

-Really, Brian why do you have all of this crap?- the blond said picking up a old baby albumhe had when he was a kid.

 

-Leave it be darling, he was just a cute baby- the raven one laughs. -Dear! Your were such a cubby baby! It’s adorable!-

 

-Heh, quit it Fred it’s nothing- he blush and grab the album to shove it in the pile of boxes.

 

 

-Hey Brian..what’s this- he said with disgust and pull out a green broken down car toy.

 

He pauses and stare at it.

 

The raven notice his sudden break down.

 

-Darling are you ok?-

 

Of course he wasn’t ok.

 

-I’m fine..I’m fine. Hey what did you said our new member was called-

 

-Oh! I believe his name was...John Deacon but you can call him Deaky-

 

 

-John..?-

 

 

-Hello, Brian- he smile at the boy who was on the door way.

 


End file.
